painful memories
by spicypeppersauce
Summary: Mike and Harvey go to meet a new client but it seems Mike has been to this house before and why is it that the client recognizes him!


**Hello there! I'm new to fan fiction so reviews are welcome whether it's positive or negative feedback. I hope you enjoy the story! **

**Summary**: Harvey and Mike meet a new client but it seems that Mike has been to this house before and why is it that the client recognizes him?

It was completely silent as Mike and Harvey rode over to the new clients house. Mike was used to it by now and didn't bother to bring up idle chit chat. Once they arrived to their destination, Mike began to get out of the car but froze as he saw the house. Why hadn't he paid attention as they had drove into this neighborhood? He hadn't been here for at least 10 years and felt every fiber of his being protest at the thought of going inside.

"Hurry up Mike" Harvey called, already half way there. He knocked on the front door which was quickly answered by a brunette lady in her mid-fifties. She smiled and shook hands with Harvey as he introduced himself.

"And this is my associate Mike Ross" he gestured towards Mike. Mike shook hands with her as well and couldn't help but notice the surprise when she had heard his name. It seemed that she recognized him, or his name at least. He felt a chill roll down his spine as he looked inside the house. Memories flooded his mind and he saw his parents smiling brightly at him. He couldn't help the bubbling panic he felt as he walked into his childhood home.

HMHMHM

The meeting lasted only ten minutes but to Mike it felt like an eternity. He kept fidgeting in his seat and he noticed his hands were shaking slightly whenever he showed a file or took a drink of his lemonade. At one point, the nice lady asked if he was alright but he quickly denied that he was fine. Even Harvey was giving him a suspicious look here and there. He thanked god when it was over but noticed a picture hanging on the wall as they were walking out.

"Why do you have this picture here?" he wondered aloud as he saw his ten year old self and his parents behind him. It was one of those pictures you take yearly at a photography store and send out to people at Christmas. They all wore red and had merry smiles on their faces.

"It's the family that lived here previously and I couldn't bring myself to ever take it down after hearing what happened to them." She looked at it with mixture of appreciation and sadness.

"What happened?" Mike asked even though he already knew the answer. He stared at the picture with longing and was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked into the woman's wise brown eyes and an understanding flowed between them. She already knew who he was but for the sake of not revealing him she answered. Harvey watched their discussion intently and read the reactions between the two of them.

"The parents died tragically in an accident and the boy was left all alone." She whispered sadly. She was about to continue when she saw the grimace of pain twist the young man's features. She stopped talking and ushered them out the door. "It was very nice to meet you Mr. Specter and Mr. Ross." She waved goodbye and smiled sadly at them. Mike was grateful towards her and felt waves of emotion crash over him as they left.

HMHMHM

"So how do you know her?" Harvey brought up after a long ten minute silence. He saw the young man flinch at his question and thought about how he acted the entire time they were there. He was nervous, shaky, and Harvey couldn't help but notice the deep sadness held in his eyes as he saw that picture. He had never seen such a look upon his associates face before.

"Who?" Mike replied innocently.

"The client" Harvey growled.

"Oh, but I don't know her" Mike replied nonchalantly. Harvey's eyebrows knit in concern yet knew that he was telling the truth.

"What about the family then?" he continued. He saw Mike look out the window and the sadness return. Mike debated whether to tell him the truth or not and decided it was better to go with the truth.

"Yes, I knew them." Mike said reluctantly. He knew what Harvey would ask him next.

"How?" Harvey repeated.

"Do you remember the little boy in the picture?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, what about him?" Harvey wished he would get to the point already.

"That was me."

"Pardon?" Harvey looked at him sharply.

"I was the little boy in the picture Harvey, I used to live in that house as a child." Mike explained wishing Harvey catch on.

"You mean your parents...?" Harvey trailed off not wanting to complete that sentence. Mike nodded in confirmation and stared out the window. Harvey analyzed his facial features and felt his eyebrows knit in concern at his melancholy. For once in his life, Harvey Specter felt sympathy for another person.

**Author's Note**: This idea came into my head while I was watching Suits one time and his grandmother told him about how she felt when his parents died. I think it was from the first episode, not too sure. I am shamelessly addicted to this show and can't wait for the next episode :D Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
